


When?

by sinofwriting



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 5. Accidental Secret Relationship
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Kudos: 5





	When?

Y/N smoothes the fabric over his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek when she’s done. “You look good.”  
He laughs, pulling her in for a proper kiss. “I would, you picked the outfit out.”  
Blood rushes to her cheeks at the proud and fond look on Joe’s face. She steps back from him, “C’mon, they probably think we forgot.”

He follows her to now Rami and Lucy’s shared apartment. Watching her back as she walks in front of him, his eyes fall on her ass, before they move to the ring that has only sat on her left ring finger for a day now. A dopey grin takes over his face, as he keeps staring at it.

Reaching the door, it opens before either of them can knock. Lucy ushering them in, before hugging them both. Joe barely manages to escape Lucy’s tight hug, before Gwilym and Ben are wrapping him in another.

He looks at Rami, mouthing help me. He only shakes his head, before joining the hug. They stay like that for a few more seconds before entangling their limbs.

Gwilym looks around at all of his friends, “the bands back together!” He cheers, making them all laugh. They all move to sit around the slightly cramped table. As they serve themselves, they all catch up on what the others having been doing. Joe and Y/N share a look when they’re both asked if anything exciting has happened lately, but don’t say anything yet.

Y/N laughs as Ben tells them about how Ryan had decided to prank the director. Lifting her glass of wine, she takes a sip, unknowingly showing off her new ring to Lucy, who looked over at her for a second.  
“Did you get engaged?” Lucy’s interrupts Ben story. Her eyes fixated on the diamond ring on her friend's hand.  
Joe squeezes her knee, when she nods. “Yeah, just happened last night.”  
“We didn’t even get to meet the bloke before you said yes to being married.” Ben says, sharing a hurt look with everyone but Joe.  
She looks at him confused, Joe giving him the same look. “You have met him?” Her voice gets higher at the end, thinking he must be messing with her.  
“When did we meet him?” Rami asks.  
“I’m literally sitting right here.” Joe says, getting slightly exasperated at the drawn out prank.  
The couple watches as everyone's jaws drop slightly. “What? When?” Lucy stumbles over her words.  
“Nearly a year now. You guys seriously didn’t know we were together?” Joe asks, brow furrowed.  
Ben shakes his head, “No mate. Why didn’t you guys say anything?”  
“I thought we had.” Y/N explains, her voice quiet.

Gwilym breaks the silence, raising his glass in a toast. “Well, congrats you two. WE may have just learned you guys are a couple. But, I think I can say for all of us that we are very happy for you too.”  
“Speak for yourself.” Ben jokingly rolls his eyes, muttering. “It was supposed to be Joe and I together forever and now I’m his mistress.” His words make everyone laugh.  
Y/N reaches across the table, patting his hand. “You’re a very pretty mistress.” The laughter that had just barely stopped, picks up again, setting the tone for the rest of the night.


End file.
